Later Alligator!
Later Alligator! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninth case of the season. It is the second case set in the South U.S. Coast region of North America. Plot When Wendy Hartmann and the player decided to watch over a filming of the newest episode of The America's Eligible in order to catch the serial killer, they heard a scream which led them to the park's entrance to find the amusement park's owner Katrina Cattermole, found devoured by alligators. Joseph quickly confirmed that the killer had pushed Katrina into the alligators so they could eat her alive. They then found clues to suspect The America's Eligible contestant, Nicolas Harward, ticket inspector Yvonne Pollard and TV show showrunner Ina Belle before they learned via Gregory that a witness saw someone running away from the entrance. They then followed the trail to an alleyway of games and food, leading the detectives to suspect food vendor Cameron Tomlinson and shooting gallery vendor Suzanna Nielsen before they found out that Nicolas was accused of cheating to get more cameratime on the episode. They later were informed that alligators had been spotted trespassing on the crime scene where Katrina died. They then stopped the alligators from wrecking the scene with the help of Nicolas, who had been discovered to have argued with the victim before the murder, before they found enough evidence to arrest Yvonne for the murder. Yvonne initially denied all the evidence but she broke down crying when they accused her of murdering the victim to keep her job, saying that the victim deserved it. She explained that she was going through financial hardship and that the ticket inspector job was her last chance to earn some money for a living after she went bankrupt and her boyfriend had left her. She then had went to plead to the victim at the amusement park entrance to let her keep her job, but the victim laughed in her face, making Yvonne snap. As Yvonne believed Katrina was just a money-hungry monster, she pushed her into the alligators, leading the gators to eat Katrina alive. Yvonne was given 20 years in prison for the murder by Judge Flanagan. After the trial, Nicolas told them that he had found out something about the serial killer. Nicolas told them that he had received a message from the serial killer, that he had left in the games alley. They went there to investigate the games alley where they found a message from the serial killer. The message told the team that they were aware of the police's involvement in the television show security and they would still carry on their schemes. They then investigated the games alleyway again and discovered a notepad with notes about the serial killer. They then found out that the notepad was written by investigative journalist Diego Loukas, who they asked about the serial killer. Diego then explained to the player that he had found out about the serial killer's modus operandi, which was hanging the contestants like puppets and then carving their eyeballs out. They then thanked Diego for the intel, who told them to be careful. Meanwhile, Ina Belle asked for help with retrieving missing camera footage of the episode. They then investigated the main entrance and found an empty briefcase. After Sabrina found out that Suzanna Nielsen had took the briefcase, they interrogated her about the briefcase. Suzanna explained that she had took the briefcase before she realized that she had took the wrong one on accident. She then told them that she had took the tapes and gave them to Nicolas, who gave the tapes back to Ina. After all the events, Diego called them again and told them that he had learned something about the storm conspirator and that he wanted to meet the force in a jazz bar in Montgomery, Alabama. This led the team to head to Montgomery to talk to Diego. Summary Victim *'Katrina Cattermole' (found half-eaten by alligators at an amusement park) Murder Weapon *'Alligators' Killer *'Yvonne Pollard' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect studies Tarot cards *The suspect enjoys the shooting gallery Appearance *The suspect has rashes Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect studies Tarot cards *The suspect enjoys the shooting gallery Appearance *The suspect has rashes Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect studies Tarot cards *The suspect enjoys the shooting gallery Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect enjoys the shooting gallery Appearance *The suspect has rashes Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect studies Tarot cards *The suspect enjoys the shooting gallery Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats cotton candy. *The killer studies Tarot cards. *The killer enjoys the shooting gallery. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer has rashes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Amusement Park Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card, Faded Tag) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Pass Card; New Suspect: Nicolas Harward) *Ask Nicolas about the filming for the TV show. *Examine Faded Tag. (Result: Name Deciphered; New Suspect: Yvonne Pollard) *Ask Yvonne about the murder of her employer. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Office) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clues: File Cabinet, Victim's Wallet) *Examine File Cabinet. (Result: File Cabinet Unlocked) *Examine Unlocked Cabinet. (Result: TV Show Contract; New Suspect: Ina Belle) *Ask Ina Belle about the amusement park murder. *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Tarot Card) *Analyze Tarot Card. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer studies Tarot cards) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Alligators; Attribute: The killer eats cotton candy) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Games Alleyway. (Clues: Trash Can, Broken Wood, Faded Prop Gun) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Blackboard; New Suspect: Cameron Tomlinson) *Ask Cameron about the murder of his employer. (Attribute: Cameron eats cotton candy) *Examine Faded Prop Gun. (Result: Stall Number; New Suspect: Suzanna Nielsen) *Question Suzanna about the murder. (Attribute: Suzanna eats cotton candy and studies Tarot cards) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Tickets) *Analyze Bloody Tickets. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer enjoys the shooting gallery; New Crime Scene: Victim's Desk) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Clues: Torn Letter, Defaced Poster) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Termination Letter) *Analyze Termination Letter. (12:00:00) *Ask Yvonne about being fired soon. (Attribute: Yvonne eats cotton candy, enjoys the shooting gallery and studies Tarot cards) *Examine Defaced Poster. (Result: Crumbs) *Examine Crumbs. (Result: Gluten Free Bread Identified) *Ask Ina Belle about defacing the poster of the victim. (Attribute: Ina eats cotton candy, studies Tarot cards and enjoys the shooting gallery) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Nicolas Harward about his disagreement with the victim. (Attribute: Nicolas enjoys the shooting gallery, eats cotton candy and studies Tarot cards; New Crime Scene: Alligator Pond) *Investigate Alligator Pond. (Clues: Barf Bag, Submerged Phone) *Examine Barf Bag. (Result: Sample of Vomit) *Analyze Vomit. (Result: Cannoli) *Ask Cameron about the barf bag. (Attribute: Cameron enjoys the shooting gallery) *Examine Submerged Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Suzanna why she was flirting with the victim. (Attribute: Suzanna enjoys the shooting gallery) *Investigate Game Stalls. (Clues: Bucket of Prizes, Torn Pieces) *Examine Bucket of Prizes. (Result: Meat Can) *Analyze Meat Can. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Incriminating Photo) *Analyze Incriminating Photo. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has rashes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to After the Storm (2/8). (No stars) After the Storm (2/8) *Interrogate Nicolas about the note he received. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Games Alleyway. (Clue: Nicolas's Jacket) *Examine Nicolas's Jacket. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (03:00:00) *Investigate Game Stalls. (Clue: Faded Notepad) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Notes on Serial Killer) *Analyze Serial Killer Notes. (03:00:00) *Interrogate Diego Loukas about what he found out about the serial killer. (Reward: Gator Hat) *See what Ina Belle needs help with. *Investigate Amusement Park Entrance. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Empty Briefcase) *Examine Empty Briefcase. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (03:00:00) *Ask Suzanna Nielsen about what she did with the tapes. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The North American Adventure Category:South U.S. Coast